


Listen to Me

by clarkjoekent



Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Canon-Typical Violence, Kakashi is a moron, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi gets injured during a fight with Kisame.Kakayama Week 2020 Day 7Prompt: Mutual Pining
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Listen to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had written a ficlet a few weeks ago during a prompt game on Tumblr and I decided to rework it into a whole fic including a happy ending.

It started out as a simple mission, rescue another ANBU group and then leave. A ranked mission with no other complex things tacked on. Unfortunately that's not how things usually work with Kakashi's team.

Tenzo spotted a large blue shinobi hiding, the mission report didn’t state that the Akatsuki were involved. Kakashi didn't have time to come up with a plan before they were spotted.

Tenzo lost Kakashi the moment the fight started. “Hound?” Tenzo moved through the trees and spotted Kisame laughing, swinging his massive sword at Kakashi. Kakashi already had a few cuts littering his body.

The final blow knocked Kakashi back, blood flying out of a wound in his stomach. He watched Kakashi land on solid rock and Kisame lift his sword over his head. Tenzo acted as fast as he could and used his Mokuton to hold Kisame back, enough for Kakashi to stagger off the rock and to safety. 

He released Kisame, who watched the trees, deciding whether chasing down a few ANBU was worth it. To Tenzo’s relief he left. Itachi probably nearby to turn Kisame off the path of murder. 

Tenzo jumped down and back to where the team and Kakashi were huddled. 

“Kisame is gone but we better move.” Tenzo glanced at Kakashi who was breathing heavy. Blood was all over his ANBU gear. 

"Is any of that yours?" Yugao asked, concerned about the amount.

"Some of it, yeah. I'll be fine, let's just get them out and go home." Kakashi waved the team medic away and began to work on the ropes securing the captured ANBU team.

Thankfully the team was able to walk so they could all just work on getting home as soon as possible. Tenzo couldn't stop watching Kakashi stumble from the blood loss. He tried to grab Kakashi to help but the Copy Nin wasn't having it.

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't, you've been tracking blood for miles! Let a medic help." Tenzo pointed down to the branch they landed on. Blood was dripping from a leg wound.

"I'm fine." Kakashi moved and the conversation was over.

They managed the 12 hour run without any incident and immediately reported to Tsunade. Once they were dismissed Tenzo was on Kakashi again, they walked side by side to Kakashi's apartment.

"Seriously, the mission is over, go to the hospital." Tenzo poked Kakashi, trying to gain his attention.

"I didn't die." Kakashi glared at the wood user.

"You almost did." Tenzo snapped back. He can see the long cut that split the front of Kakashi's ANBU vest.

“I almost die all the time, what’s the difference now?” Kakashi was shouting at this point. Tenzo followed him into his apartment.

“I don't think you understand Kakashi, can’t lose you.” Tenzo got really quiet. Tears were forming and he couldn’t stop them from spilling over.

“Tenzo, you won’t lose me.” Kakashi walked over to Tenzo to try and comfort him.

“You don’t get it Kakashi. I love you and I don't know what I'd do if you died doing something stupid out on the field like you did today.” Tenzo moved away from Kakashi and left his apartment, overwhelmed still from watching Kisame try and kill Kakashi.

The Copy Nin sighed and sat on his bed, the words he wanted to say, caught in his throat.

As soon as Tenzo entered his own apartment he threw off his ANBU gear and sat on his bed. Kakashi was asked by Tsunade to jump back into ANBU again after Naruto left. They lost a lot of shinobi from Suna and Sound invading and she claimed she needed Kakashi to straighten the organization out.

She didn't mean for him to throw his life away again. Tenzo sighed. He had heard about Kakashi's team splitting up and he's probably spiraling out again.

At this point he doesn't know what to say to get Kakashi out of his mind. He's tried everything. He didn't want to give up, that could mean Kakashi dying.

Tenzo stood back up and stretched, he needed to wash the blood and dirt out of his hair. He took a quick shower and then got something light to eat.

Once it was dark Tenzo snuck out of his apartment and back to Kakashi's just to see if he was alive.

The Copy Nin was asleep, his chest wrapped sloppily with gauze and his leg propped up. Tenzo rolled his eyes and left. Kakashi was fine and that was it. 

Over the next few days he didn't see Kakashi wandering around like he usually does. Tenzo asked Tsunade if she sent him on a mission and she told him to ask Shikaku or the ANBU commander next.

Shikaku said no and so did the ANBU Commander which made Tenzo worry. He ran to Kakashi's apartment and unlocked the front door. Kakashi was still in his bed.

"Hey Kakashi?" Tenzo placed a hand on Kakashi's arm and was met with cold skin. He found a pulse point and checked, his heartbeat was there but faint. "I told you to go to the hospital." Tenzo checked the wounds on Kakashi's chest and despite the empty bottles of healing salve strewn around the ground, there were no signs of any healing.

He couldn't risk lifting Kakashi up and taking him to the hospital so he made a clone and sent out for the next best thing.

"There better be a damn good reason for you dragging me out here and away from my desk." Tsunade walked into the dark apartment, glaring at Tenzo. She had a scroll and a bag in her hands.

"I promise." Tenzo motioned towards the bed.

"Idiot." Tsunade walked to Kakashi and inspected his wounds. "He hasn't been healing because there's a toxin in his system preventing it." She opened the scroll and produced a vial. She poured it on the wounds Kakashi had and then used her chakra to heal him.

Tenzo watched from the side. The green glow of her chakra highlighted the sheen of sweat on Kakashi's pale skin. He didn't want to panic over him since Tsunade was there but he regretted not knocking Kakashi out and dragging him to the hospital.

"He can be taken to the hospital now." Tsunade walked past Tenzo and put a hand on his shoulder. "When he wakes up, tell him I called him a moron."

Tenzo snorted and nodded. "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Whatever kid." She left Kakashi and Tenzo alone to deal with the fall out. The wood user picked Kakashi up and took him to the hospital.

It took two weeks for Kakashi to wake up. The loss of blood and the spread of the toxin required more antidote and rest. Tenzo didn't leave his side except to wash or eat. Tenzo didn't want Kakashi to wake up alone.

When Kakashi did open his eyes, Tenzo was fast asleep. He felt Kakashi shift and a hand touch his head.

"Kakashi?" Tenzo looked at Kakashi's grey eyes and smiled, relief washed over him.

"I love you too." Kakashi said, quietly, his voice raspy from sleep. 

"What?" Tenzo sat up and held Kakashi's hand.

"You didn't let me finish. I love you too." Kakashi tried to sit up but Tenzo placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from creating more damage. 

"You got hit by a toxin. You need to rest." Tenzo leaned in and placed his forehead against Kakashi's.

"Mm." Kakashi sighed and let Tenzo move his mask down. He had some silver stubble growing in and it made Tenzo smile.

"I love you Kakashi and I will always love you. You need to take better care of yourself." Tenzo kissed Kakashi's cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you." Kakashi squeezed Tenzo's hand.

"You'll still do it again. I know you."

"I won't fight as hard." Kakashi smiled softly.

"Oh, before I forget, Tsunade said you are a moron." Tenzo laughed.

"Maa, Tenzo you couldn't wait to throw that in my face?"

"Nope. Because I agree with her." Tenzo kissed Kakashi again, happy that Kakashi is alive. 

Tenzo knew Kakashi will not learn anything from this and still be reckless but, with him by Kakashi's side, he won't die. Unless it was by Tenzo's own hand when Kakashi tries this stunt again.


End file.
